


Podfic: 'Amo, Amas, Amat' by Verecunda

by peasina



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, Fluff, Latin, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Jed just doesn't get this whole Latin thing.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 9
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'Amo, Amas, Amat' by Verecunda

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amo, Amas, Amat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275447) by [Verecunda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/pseuds/Verecunda). 



> Thank you so much Verecunda for letting me record your wonderful story <3 Your Night at the Museum fics are such a comfort!
> 
> This is a fill for [podfic_bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 2020\. The square I've filled is: Read Loudly

  


Stream or download from archive.org, [here](https://ia801507.us.archive.org/19/items/amo-amas-amat/Amo%20Amas%20Amat.mp3).


End file.
